buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Make It Competitive: Systemic
Wanted to try something different for once. After seeing the new episode, the Hundred Demon of the week caught my interest. What Hundred Demon? Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" of course! Before we go into detail of what we are going to do here, let's check "Black Edge"s stats: #Size 1 #3000 Power / 3000 Defense #Critical 2 #Dragon World #Armordragon / Hundred Demon #Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge #Act: Put another card from your field with "Systemic" in its card name into the Drop Zone. If you do, for this turn, this card gets critical+1 and Double Attack . With the potential damage output of 6 per turn, "Black Edge" seems like a fairly good card, with the obvious cons of him being easily targeted by counter destruction cards. Now, the idea here is that we all list ideas and try to build a deck between all of us that can actually be good, utilizing this card. Let's try to keep this professional and attempt at making this work. I'll start us up. The first thing to note is that "Systemic" decks CAN run the Triangle Formation and with a closed center. I'd say we can give ideas for both playstyles. We obviously have the standard staples of Blue Dragon Shield and Green Dragon Shield to defend ourselves and "Black Edge". Dragobond is another good option as long as your center is open, as your opponent might be tempted to destroy this as quickly aspossible. Dragobond allows you to bypass the destruction once, and that might happen often. Using Systemic Dagger Dragon and Systemic Dagger "Onca" is important, as they are two important key pieces to the deck. A strategy I figured out was that you could call a Systemic Dagger Dragon, sack it with "Black Edge", and then call "Onca" to the center, using the Systemic you just sacked. This creates a destructive attack on your turn, and walls you up for the following one. Wrath of Dragon and Dragoenergy are two good cards to keep note of as well, especially when using "onca" to wall up. Dragon Barrier also falls under this category. When using monsters that are being sacked off and destroyed left and right, we need at least one way to salvage them. By using one Systemic as a Buddy, Dragon Secret Technique, Dragonic Resurrection turns into a valuable asset. The problem is that it calls the monster during your Final Phase. You can easily use "Onca" again. It's an idea that should be remembered. Since youwill be calling a lot from your hand to fuel "Black Edge", using the ever so valuable Dragonic Grimoire seems like it should be a given. At least until we get more draw cards in Dragon World. Other than that, keeping some high-power monsters to clear out the opposing center should be a top priority when building this deck. *cough* Jamadhar Dragon *cough* This is what I've got for the time being Were any of these tips of any help, if you wanted to use "Black Edge"? Do you have any tips of your own? Please tell in the comment section so we can make sure that the opponent will fall to our "Black Danse Macabre" attack. This has been the RaijinSenshi,and as always people, have a good day. Category:Blog posts